Coming Home
by Jexi0322
Summary: Dalton!verse. Spencer has been in combat for a while and Merril misses him. Based on CPCoulter's comments about the "Soldiers Surprising their Loved Ones" videos.


Merril sat quietly at her desk, head propped on one hand. She stared out the window at the rain. It was coming down slowly…just like it had been that day. She tore her gaze away from the window and looked down at the picture sitting on her desk. It was taken….that day. In it, she was kissing him lightly, tears dropping in little rivulets from her eyes as she hugged him one last time before he left for…that awful place. The one called war.

She shook herself. _Don't start getting teary now, Merril. Danny's coming for dinner, and what would he say?_ She snorted. He would say courage.

Right. Well, she had lasted this long. Spencer would be home soon, they both knew it.

Courage.

She stood and walked to the kitchen, steeling herself for another evening with Danny and her memories.

~*~*~*~*~

Danny slid into the driver's seat of his car, phone in hand. _Off to Merril's…hope she's doing alright. Last time, she was so….quiet. She must be worrying herself sick about Spence.  
><em>  
>He started the car and began down the winding road leading way from his house. As he pulled up to a red light, his pone buzzed from where it lay in the seat next to him.<p>

He rolled his eyes, picking it up. No doubt someone from work, bothering him again.

He clicked the green call button.

"Danny Abbot speaking."

_"Danny?"_ The voice…it sounded so familiar to Danny. Thick with exhaustion and tears, it nagged at his brain.

"Yeah, it's me. Who's calling?"

_"Danny…(a dry sob)…it's Spencer."_

The light changed, but Danny stayed frozen until the car behind him honked. He swerved off the road, turning off onto a small street.

"…Spencer?"

_"Yeah."  
><em>  
>"Holy…" Danny exhaled loudly, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Clutching at the phone like it was a lifeline, he was startled to find tears coursing down his face.<p>

"Spencer…what…?"

_"I'm home, man. I'm sitting in the airport."_

"What? You're home? When? Why didn't you tell me? …Does Mer know?" the questions tumbled out of Danny's mouth before he registered what he was saying.

_"Just got in today. Hence the whole __**airport**__ thing. And she has no idea…I wanted to surprise her. Which is part of the reason I'm calling."_

"…Yes?"

_"Can you pick me up? I know you're going over there. She told me you always do on Thursdays."_

Danny started his car, already making excuses in his mind.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll call Merril and make an excuse. But Spence?"  
><em><br>"Yeah?"_

"…Be ready to be hug-strangled when I get there, man."

Danny heard a chuckle on the other end of the line.

_"You bet."_

The phone rang and Merril almost dropped the spatula she had been holding. Muttering under her breath, she crossed the kitchen and picked up he phone.  
>"Hello?"<br>_"Hey, Mer, it's Danny. Look, I'm going to be a little late... Stuff came up at...work, so I'll be a bit late. Maybe half an hour?"_  
>Merril sighed.<br>"Alright. See you then." She hung up, looking at the food morosely. Danny would show up... It would just be a while until he did. Sighing, she turned on the TV.

Danny entered the arrivals area of the airport and scanned the crowds anxiously. Spencer was supposed to be around here somewhere...he couldn't afford to be too late...  
>He spun around, straining his eyes. Finally, he heard a shout from a camouflage-clad man waving at him.<br>He dropped his sunglasses. They fell with a clatter on the floor. People watched with eyes filled with emotion and gratitude as the Marine with the short brown hair and the man in the collared shirt rolled up at the sleeves, with scars still faintly visible, ran at each other. If you looked close enough, tears were streaming down both men's cheeks as they got close enough to embrace. And embrace they did - Danny gripping the back of Spencer's jacket as if he'd never let go.  
>Finally, they stepped back.<br>"Danny...y-you haven't changed a bit, man!"  
>Danny laughed. "What about you, Spence? How are you?"<br>"Well, I just got home from war and I get to see my lovely girlfriend at long last, so I'd say pretty damn good."  
>"Crap! Thanks for reminding me - we have to get to her - I mean, your house."<br>Spencer's face lit up. "Yes. I have to see her. Nothing against you, Dan, but you get it. "  
>Danny nodded "Let's go, then!"<p>

The ride back to Merril's apartment seemed to take ages for both men. They sat, stunned, for a few minutes, before words burst forth, making up for lost time.

Along the way, Danny voiced the idea of inviting some more old friends along to see Spencer back. This was how Danny and Spencer ended up in front of Merril's apartment building with Wes, Charlie, Bailey and Blaine in tow. All four had been closest to the couple back at Dalton.  
>They rode up the elevator to the apartment in nervous silence. How would Merril react?<br>Spencer fidgeted with the buckles on his uniform. Was this the right way to come home?  
>Danny turned to Spencer, noticing his nerves.<br>"Hey. Spence. She's going to be so happy to have you back. Calm down."  
>Spencer nodded. They got off the elevator, Wes pulling out his camera. Finally, they arrived at the door to the apartment. <p>

~*~*~*~*~*  
>Merril heard a knock at the door and rose. <em>Finally, Danny's here!<em>  
>She opened the door.<br>"Hey, Danny...Wes?"  
>"Hey, Mer. I ran into some old friends, Charlie and Blaine are on their way. Is it okay?" Danny asked.<br>"Uh...yeah! Come on in..." Merril turned her back to the door and walked back inside, gesturing them inside.  
>She walked back to the table and put out three more plates, back turned to the boys.<br>"Hey...Mer?" Danny spoke up.  
>"Yeah?" Merril said.<p>

"There is...one more person I brought along." Danny grinned apologetically and half - shrugged.

Merril rolled her eyes.  
>"Who is it?" <p>

At her words, boots were heard stomping around the corner. Spencer appeared, grinning wildly at the sight of Merril.  
>A cup clattered to the floor. The clock over the stove could be heard ticking for a split second, before a scream echoed around the room and Merril launched herself into Spencer's arms. Sobs came tearing from her as she gripped tightly to the back of his jacket. Spencer grinned through his own tears as Merril refused to let go, holding tight to him and murmuring his name again and again.<br>Finally, she stepped back, hands still encircling Spencer's waist.  
>"You- (sniff) you're <em>home<em>..."  
>"That I am, love."<br>Merril wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck. He pressed his lips to hers in one sweet kiss, then kissed the tear track on her cheek.  
>"I'm home, Mer." His voice broke on the word home and the boys smiled. Merril wound her arms tightly around him again.<br>"You know I'm not planning in letting go anytime soon, right?" Merril's voice was muffled by the jacket, and hoarse from crying, but she got her point across. Spencer chuckled.  
>"I'm alright with that."<p> 


End file.
